


Keep It Down Over There!

by Redawilo



Series: Russian Sandwich [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-consensual Voyeurism, Threesome, Yurio is still a bit kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9104851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redawilo/pseuds/Redawilo
Summary: Yuri is staying in Russia for a while. For several reasons Yurio is now living with him and Victor. He quickly learns that the lovey-dovey couple can never keep their hands off each other. And what's worse is that they don't seem to care if he's in the room when they start to get frisky!But maybe, just maybe, that's deliberate...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort-of sequel to the other fic in the series. It can be enjoyed without reading that, though, as it is only referenced twice and enough of what happened can be gathered from those two mentionings.
> 
> Like many, I've adopted the "Yurio has a crush on Yuri" theory since my last work. So this new fic might feel a little odd if you are coming straight out of my old fic where Yurio was a lot more into Victor.

Katsuki Yuri was in Russia now, and while he wouldn’t ever admit it Yurio couldn’t be happier about it. Well...okay that is a lie. He could most certainly be happier about it. Why? Because although it meant he got to see the Japanese man every day, it also meant that Yuri and Victor were almost constantly flirting with each other. Yurio was still not happy about their engagement, and the only solace he was able to take from it was that he had barely managed to beat that katsudon for the GPF gold medal so they weren’t going to be married anytime soon.

A strange series of circumstances had made things even more annoying than just their flirting, however. The lovey-dovey couple had invited Yurio to stay with them in their apartment. It was an offer that would get Yurio away from Yakov and Lilia, which he was all for, as well as would save him some money as he was looking to rent a place of his own anyway. At first the boy refused, but the two kept insisting. And so despite knowing how unbearable living with the couple would be, Yurio finally agreed and with Lilia’s permission moved in with them.

A few days was all it took for Yurio to realize that this was indeed the worst decision he had ever made. Sure, the two were insufferable in public, but in the privacy of their little home there was hardly a time when Yurio didn’t feel like barfing around them. They were _always_ touching! They would hold hands while eating, lean on or hug each other while cooking or cleaning, and of course the sofa had become a prime cuddle-zone. Yurio tried to avoid them as much as possible, but of course he couldn’t stay away from them all the time.

When he moved in with them, one of the first things Yurio had bought for himself was a large bean bag chair. It was tiger-striped and most certainly not an impulse buy, no matter how much Yuri teased him about having suddenly snatched the magazine it had been advertised in away and how quickly he had dialed the number up on his phone. It had become a bit of a saving grace for him. He had tucked it into a corner of the living room, a corner that quickly became what the annoying couple jokingly called “the Yurio den” where it would eventually be joined by other odds and ends that Yurio typically kept within arm’s reach while relaxing. From that spot he could see the TV and a small part of the kitchen. But most importantly he was behind the couch, which meant that he had a small amount of shielding from Yuri and Victor’s cuddling.

However, the bean bag couldn’t shield him from everything. There were still plenty of places in the house where Yuri and Victor could be disgusting and in full view of Yurio. A couple of weeks into their living together the three of them were eating dinner when Yuri suddenly flushed and took a long, slow, deep breath. Yurio of course raised an eyebrow at him before noticing the smile playing on Victor’s lips. A few seconds ticked by, and Yuri’s knuckles turned white from gripping his fork so tightly and he shot a glare up at his fiancé across the table. It clicked what was happening, and Yurio abruptly got up from the table.

“SICK!” he spat at them, gathering up his plate, silverware, and glass. “If you’re going to fondle each other under the table, at least wait until I’m done eating!” he shouted, storming out of the kitchen and locking himself in his bedroom.

This was only the first of many disgusting situations that came up. It was one thing if Yurio left his bedroom to get a drink and happened to walk in on the pair getting a little too handsy in the living room, it was another when they would start things while he was already in the room. And unfortunately the latter had begun to happen more and more often. At first Yurio would yell at them and leave in disgust. But after a while that became too exhausting and it was clear they weren’t going to stop if he kept giving them privacy. So he tried another approach. Instead he would just loudly call them gross and put his headphones on, turning on music or a video on his phone and would ignore them. His hope was that they would take the hint that they couldn’t make him leave and so would have to retreat into their own room.

It didn’t work.

Not really, anyway. By the time Yuri and Victor would stumble their way into their bedroom both were sporting obvious hard-ons and the sounds of their making out and heaving breathing and soft moans had already filled the main area of the apartment. Yurio counted it as a blessing that his ears could take having the volume up high enough to drown them out. Most of the time, at least. As the night in the hotel before the Rostelecom Cup had informed him, Yuri and Victor were most certainly capable of being loud enough to cut through just about anything. Those times were the worst. When that happened and they finally retreated to their room, Yurio would have to quickly get up and go to his. It was uncomfortable, and he chastised himself for being just as gross for getting turned on by the sounds of their foreplay, but he couldn’t help it! They were both attractive, and he was harboring a crush on Yuri (although he would never in a million years admit to it), and he was a healthy teenager! The way he saw it, there was no way he couldn’t get at least a tiny bit aroused whenever he would catch them sucking on each other’s necks.

One evening they were all relaxing in the living room. Victor and Yuri were watching some Japanese movie that the younger man had been saying they should watch all week. From his corner Yurio could tell that both were stretched across the length of the sofa, Yuri on top of Victor. Yurio was scrolling through Instagram and completely ignoring the movie. He shifted further into his bean bag, and through the noise of it he thought he heard something else. He froze and strained his ears. A second later there was a wet sound and a quick glimpse towards the couch was enough to tell the boy that his roommates were paying about as much attention to the movie as he was. With a silent groan Yurio pulled on his headphones and fired up his music.

He grimaced. He had forgotten to charge his battery the night before and had been too lazy to plug it in all day. His phone was running on only 17% power. He prayed it would last long enough for the pair to leave the room. The loud music hammered at his ears, and fortunately Yuri and Victor weren’t being their loudest. But the minutes ticked by slowly, and much to Yurio’s dismay his battery meter was getting lower and lower. With half a dozen social media apps being open and music blaring, that 17% was now down to 10%. A warning popped up telling Yurio to close things and/or plug it in, and he dismissed it. He closed all but the music app, but it was all for naught. The battery drained all the way down to 5%, and then his phone shut off, taking the music with it.

As if the world were testing him, Victor released a needy moan immediately after. Yurio heard Yuri chuckle, followed by the distinct sound of wet lips meeting skin. Yurio was about to get up and leave when he heard Victor whisper.

“Yurio’s still in the room.”

“His headphones are on. Keep it down and we’ll be fine.”

Victor hummed at that. “Yuriii~ I didn’t know you were so naughty!”

“If he didn’t like it, he’d leave. Remember at the hotel?”

The only response to that was a soft giggle followed by another wet kiss.

Yurio felt his face flush. They couldn’t possibly mean…? Oh God. OH GOD! They heard that?! No way. There was no way they had. Yurio’s grip tightened on his phone. He wanted to dig through the audio files on it to play the recording he had taken of Yuri and Victor having sex. He hadn’t listened to it even once since it had been made, and so he had no idea just how loud he had been at the time. Not to mention the question of how they would knew it was him even if he had been far louder than intended.

While Yurio panicked in silence, Yuri and Victor had stepped up their actions. Yurio caught a glimpse of Victor’s shirt being stripped off his outstretched arms and it got tossed onto the floor between the couch and the TV. A short gasp followed by Yuri’s name escaping Victor’s lips followed. The sound went straight to Yurio’s crotch and the boy cursed his luck. Now was his chance. If he got up and went to his room now, neither man would ask questions. But if he waited any longer it would become apparent that his headphones were completely for show at the moment. Not that he expected the men to look up from what they were doing in order to see the problem.

Things continued to escalate. Yuri’s shirt was removed, followed by two pairs of pants and underwear. Their heavy panting and moaning became almost as loud as the TV, and Yurio was certainly paying more attention to the action on the couch than he was whatever action scene was taking place in the movie. He shifted uncomfortably. God he was hard! A shaky hand reached for the front of his pants and he barely managed to bite his lip and stop himself. He might be perverted enough to listen to his crush and the man’s fiancé having sex on the couch nearby, but he wasn’t going to degrade himself by masturbating in the same room as them!

Yuri moved on the couch. Yurio watched silently as he slid down Victor’s body, as was evident by his bare ass peeking out from around the sofa. Victor moaned loudly and Yuri let out a muffled chuckle. Slick, wet sounds filled the room, punctuated now and then by a slurp or a moan. Yurio exhaled silently, closing his eyes and sitting on his hands. He couldn’t lie to himself; he wanted so badly to have Yuri’s mouth on his dick instead. He listened as the Japanese man sucked off the older Russian, and when he slid an eye open to gaze towards the couch again he barely restrained a whine. Victor had his fingers inside of Yuri! The sight made Yurio’s cock twitch and his butt clench involuntarily.

That was it! He couldn’t take it anymore!

He threw off his headphones and scrambled to his feet. He had intended on going back to his room to relieve himself, but apparently his sudden loud movement had actually managed to draw the attention of the naked couple on the couch. Two heads peeked over the back of it, and Yurio was all too aware of the prominent problem in the front of his pants. His cheeks burned as he glared down at them.

“How many times do I have to tell you to get a room?!” he shouted angrily, feeling more embarrassed than he ever had in his life.

He was about to turn around and stomp his way into his room when a smirk crossed Yuri’s face. He exchanged the quickest of glances with Victor before speaking.

“Why don’t you join us?”

Yurio stopped mid-turn. He whipped his head back towards them, utter shock crossing his face. He wanted to scream about how gross that was. Wanted to declare the two of them the most disgusting people he had ever met. He didn’t care if his penis said otherwise!

“Are you kidding me?” was what he actually said. He wasn’t incredulous or angry, either. His voice and expression had betrayed him by only showing genuine curiosity.

“Of course not.” Yuri laughed, sitting up better. “If we weren’t comfortable with you being here, we’d have gone into the other room.”

Victor draped himself over the back of the couch, a lop-sided smile on his face. “Yuri gives the best blow jobs~” he chimed in happily.

Yuri at least had the decency to blush at that. “Victor!”

“It’s true.” The older Russian stated, leaning over onto him and kissing his ear.

Yurio ran his hand down his face. “You two are so gross.” He grumbled.

“What does that say about you?” Yuri asked with a laugh. No one needed to point out exactly what that meant. “Are you going to join us or not?”

Yurio glanced over his shoulder at his bedroom door. He may be in deep now, but he still had a chance to escape. He clutched his phone tightly. He begged himself to retreat. He prayed that he had the strength to end all of this and go back to his room. It was embarrassing enough as it was. He didn’t need to take things further.

“…Not out here.” He whispered. He received a pair of puzzled sounds from the men in the room. He glared down at them again. “Not out here! That couch is too small for three of us! If I’m going to degrade myself like this, the least I can demand is a bed!”

Why had he just said that? Yurio’s mind raced with panic at the matching shining smiles Yuri and Victor were giving him now. The pair nodded at each other and clambered up from the couch. Yurio swallowed thickly as he got his first full-frontal view of both of them while they were erect. Victor snatched up the lube he had obviously been using on Yuri and led the way to their bedroom. Yuri motioned for Yurio to follow and waited for the boy to drop his phone onto his bean bag. As Yurio took his first few steps towards the bedroom, Yuri approached him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist forever.” He stated before leaning in and pressing their lips together.

Yurio was done. He was completely and utterly done. All his inner screaming and complaints were stamped out with one simple kiss. He pressed himself unconsciously into Yuri and parted his lips eagerly when the man swept his tongue across them. Yurio had kissed before, but never with tongues. He groaned at the feeling of another wet organ sliding against his own. Saliva trickled from a corner of their lips down his chin, but Yurio couldn’t care less. He gripped Yuri’s shoulders tightly, dying for there to be more than just a kiss happening between them.

They parted when they heard a groan that did not belong to either of them. Victor was leaning on the frame of the door to the bedroom, having come out to see what was taking so long. Clearly the sight of his fiancé and the teenager making out had had an effect on him. His eyes were half-lidded and his tongue lightly swiped across his lower lip.

“You both are such teases.” The Russian man whined.

“Sorry Victor. We’re coming now.” Yuri laughed, stepping away from Yurio and leading the boy into the room.

As soon as Yurio was in the bedroom Victor scooped him up into his arms, making the boy yelp before dumping him onto the bed and climbing on top of him. Yurio hardly had any time to recover before once again his mouth was invaded by a foreign tongue. Victor’s lips were softer, and just a little sweet. It wasn’t all that surprising, as the older Russian was better about using lip balm than Yuri ever was. His mouth on the other hand had its own Victor-y flavor. And it was intoxicating.

Yurio hummed into the kiss, raising his arms to loop around Victor’s neck. When the man moved from his mouth to let the boy breathe, he refocused his attention on the sensitive skin beneath Yurio’s ear. The boy moaned loudly. He felt rather than heard a laugh breathed onto his neck and goosebumps ran down his spine. A moment later the bed beside him sank and a hand pushed his shirt up to his chest. Yuri’s fingers traced the thin, lithe muscles of Yurio’s stomach and the boy shivered beneath his touch.

“Have you ever done this before?” Yuri asked him. Yurio couldn’t trust his voice and instead shook his head frantically. It should have been embarrassing for him to admit to his virginity, but he couldn’t care anymore. “Then we’ll go easy on you.”

“I’m…” he breathed, amazed with himself at how difficult the simple act of talking was. “I’m not so…so deli…cate…”

“Nope.” Victor stated into the skin of his neck. “We have practice tomorrow and we can’t have people asking why you’re sore.”

Yurio grumbled out a few curses. Victor left his neck and the boy sat up to allow Yuri to remove his shirt. Yuri gave Victor’s shoulder a light push and the two switched places. Yuri propped himself up over the boy and quickly went to work on his chest. Yurio whined as his crush’s teeth grazed a nipple and his back arched off the bed. Beside them, Victor popped open the bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to his fingers. Without any prompting Yuri undid the button and zipper on Yurio’s pants and the boy lifted his hips so that they and his boxers could be removed in one go.

His dick was leaking just a little and was laying flush against his stomach. Both men eyed him up lovingly, and Yurio felt the slightest sting of self-consciousness. He didn’t dare try to cover himself up though, and instead fought it by spreading his legs further and casting Victor a challenging smirk. The older Russian let out a shaky breath. Yuri lifted one of Yurio’s legs at the knee and rested his thigh against his shoulder. The boy gasped as the Japanese man kissed along the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, getting closer and closer to his hard-on. Victor’s finger found his hole first, and after reflexively clenching up Yurio took a deep breath and relaxed again. He gave the tiniest of nods and Victor pushed in.

It wasn’t so different than when he did it to himself, Yurio decided, although it was definitely bigger than his finger and Victor could go deeper. He let out several ragged breaths and Victor began to thrust his finger inside of him. A few thrusts in Yurio panted for more, and Victor complied by inserting a second. He scissored them a little and curled them inside, pressing into his prostate. Yurio gasped loudly, eyes clenching tight. Between his legs Yuri laughed and placed a series of wet kisses over the coarse hairs around his dick.

Finally Yuri took the tip into his mouth. Yurio’s back arched violently at the sensation, and Yuri had to forcefully pin him back down by the hips. The man could certainly take having his throat fucked, but that didn’t mean he was prepared for it at the moment. He sucked on the head before moving further down the shaft, pausing to suck or lick the underside every so often. Once he had the full length in his mouth, the head brushing the back of his throat, he pulled almost all the way off again. Yurio’s mouth fell open, breathless, and Yuri took him all the way back in again in one fluid motion. Beside them Victor let out a giggle.

“I told you he was the best.” He muttered softly, voice full of love.

Yurio didn’t even have the strength or presence of mind to berate him. He was panting heavily, every breath desperate to fill his lungs that were stubbornly refusing to take in air. He might’ve felt Victor adding a third finger, but honestly he was so far gone that he was entirely uncertain. The boy was coming undone, and he wanted to at least give Yuri some sort of warning. He only managed to choke out “C-com-” before he released himself down the Japanese man’s throat. Yuri swallowed everything in stride. The boy thought somewhere in the back of his mind that it was impressive. He went limp against the bed, panting in earnest to recover his breath. Victor removed his fingers and Yurio opened his eyes.

The view that greeted him was nearly enough to make him moan. While Victor had been fingering the boy with one hand, the other had been working on his own backside. Yuri took a moment to stroke himself, coating his aching erection with a little more lube. Victor laid on his back and spread his legs for his fiancé, who wasted no time positioning himself and gently pushing in. Victor whimpered and tossed back his head, clearly loving the feeling of being filled to the brim. The semi-frantic pace Yuri set and the way Victor’s cock leaked profusely spoke volumes of how close both of them were. When Victor reached for his own dick, Yurio rolled over and smacked his hand out of the way.

“Me too…” he muttered, wrapping his hand around the weeping appendage. “I want to help.”

Victor had no complaints with this situation. He gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Yuri pounded into him roughly, Victor’s name falling from his lips like a mantra. A tinge of jealousy swept over Yurio and he picked himself up off the bed. Without stopping his hand for a moment, he pulled Yuri in for a kiss. The man’s mouth was already open from his heavy breathing, and Yurio invaded it with his tongue eagerly. Below them Victor cracked open an eye and let out the softest “Yes…” at the sight before biting back yet another moan.

Both men came at about the same time. Victor’s breathing hitched and his cock splattered his stomach and Yurio’s hand. Yuri on the other hand groaned into Yuri’s mouth and his hips stuttered. Yurio milked Victor dry until the man flopped back onto the bed, completely exhausted. Yuri waited a moment before pulling out and rolling onto the other side of his fiancé. Yurio grinned down at the two of them, marveling at their twin panting as they come down from their climaxes. He briefly entertained a thought before deciding he may as well do it. He flopped over on top of them, laying across both of their chests. Victor let out an “oof” at the impact and Yuri laughed, running a hand through the boy’s hair. Yurio closed his eyes and turned his head into the affectionate gesture, allowing himself to enjoy being pet.

“We should probably clean up.” Yuri stated after a few minutes. Yurio let out a non-committal grunt.

“We should.” Victor agreed, patting Yurio’s thighs on top of him. “I need to clean myself out. A word of warning for you, Yurio; semen does not feel great inside you when it starts to dry.”

“Gross.” Yurio mumbled.

“And lube should be cleaned out, too.” Yuri added.

“I know _that_!” the boy cried out. “I get it, I get it. I’ll get up.” He sighed, carefully picking himself up so as not to hurt either man. He got to his feet and looked around to find his underwear. He pulled it on, and noticed the couple had sat up and were exchanging a kiss in the meantime. He rolled his eyes and picked up the rest of his clothes. “You two are obnoxious.”

Both men laughed, finding no venom to the boy’s words at all. Yurio didn’t blame them. He still found it weird how affectionate they were with each other, but he did just have sex with them. Before he left their room, Victor caught him by the arm and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“This doesn’t have to be a one-time thing, okay?” he informed him. “You don’t have to join us every time, but you’re welcome to come between us if we ever make you uncomfortable again.”

“Or even if you’re just feeling a little frisky yourself.” Yuri chimed in.

“Or that. Both of us would love to do this again some time. Or we could do things one-on-one. Whatever you want.”

Yurio shook his head and looked away from them, his cheeks coloring despite himself. “Right. Whatever. Let go of me.”

Victor released him and Yurio hesitated before quickly kissing him again and hurrying out of the room. He crossed the living room where the movie they had been ignoring had ended and was now looping on the main menu. He snatched up his phone and headphones from his bean bag and slammed the door to his bedroom closed behind him.

To be honest he had been hoping to lose his virginity before his seventeenth birthday one way or another. He hadn’t ever in his wildest dreams actually expected it to happen like it just had. His heart was beating like crazy as he thought about it. He had just had sex with his crush and his crush’s handsome fiancé. By all accounts his first time had been better than he had ever allowed himself to imagine. A faint smile played at his lips as he entered his personal bathroom and turned on the shower.

Yeah. All things considered, he had a pretty awesome deal presented to him. He decided he liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed a weird and somewhat gross trend in other Yuri/Victor/Yurio fics. The trend can be summed up as:
> 
> Victor starts things. Yuri barely says anything throughout the sexy times. Yurio doesn't really consent so much as he is dragged into everything. Yurio is clearly way more into the thought of doing it with Victor. Yurio gets awkwardly passed off from Victor to Yuri like he's some toy for them to trade off and play with. Yurio gets kissed by Yuri and hates it, but gives up because he's a horny teenager who just wants to do the sex. Once Yurio has come, Victor and Yuri then turn their attention back to each other and pretty much ignore Yurio from there on out.
> 
> I set out writing this with the intention of avoiding that trend. I hope you enjoyed the change as much as I did!
> 
> And also if you found any errors, by all means point them out to me! Especially when catching any Yuri-Yurio name mishaps can be difficult to do when I am my own beta reader. =|


End file.
